Teamgeist
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Er wusste ja, dass Obito penetrant war. Aber… dass er das selbst um drei Uhr nachts noch war, war ihm neu." Drabblesammlung


**Teamgeist**

**Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid**

Zweifelnd betrachtete er die Gegenstände vor dem Spiegel.

Ein Waschlappen. Seiner. Eine Zahnpasta. Seine.

"Obito?"  
"Ja?"  
Eine Gestalt kam ins Bad getaumelt, verstrubbelt, Schlaf in den Augen, Sabber am Kinn.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue deutete Kakashi auf den Badeschrank.

"Das gehört mir."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Nur mir."

"Ach nee."  
"Wo ist _dein _Zeug?"

"… Vergessen."

"Willst du mir sagen, dass ich dich drei Tage lang mit Mundgeruch ertragen muss?!"

Plötzlich waren kalte Wand in seinem Rücken, kräftige Hände an seinen Handgelenken und warmer Atem auf seiner Wange.

"Nun, ich dachte, da du sonst auch deine Mundbakterien mit mir teilst…"  
Heiße, spröde Lippen auf den seinen.

"… macht es dir nichts aus, wenn wir auch noch die Zahnbürste teilen."

Stichwort: Zahnbürste

**Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten**

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Reich."

"Was?"  
"Das."  
"… ist eine Lampe."

"… mit Symbolen drauf.

"… Symbole."  
"Ja."  
"Das… sind… Bonbons."

"Mit Zitronengeschmack."

"Das ist meine Lieblingssorte."  
"Du hast 'nen Lampenschirm mit Bonbons."  
"Ach halt die Klappe, Kakashi! DU hast 'ne Shurikendecke!"

"Die hab ich von meinem Vater zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag bekommen…"

Stichwort: Lampenschirm

**Septembermorgen**

Schon als die Tür aufschwang und mit einem lauten Knall den Papierkorb erwischte, der seinen Inhalt auch gleich auf dem Teppichboden verteilte, wünschte er sich, dieser Tag hätte nie begonnen.

"Omedäääääääääääääääääääääääääääätou~", brüllte es ihm mit einer guten Laune entgegen, die an einem Samstagmorgen um sechs Uhr einfach nicht angebracht war. Die Tatsache, dass die Stimme seinem Teamkollegen gehörte, machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer, denn der bewegte sich sonst nicht vor zehn aus dem Bett und das machte alles also nicht nur schlimmer, sondern auch… irrational.

Spätestens als Obito ihm fröhlich grinsend ein paar staubtrockene Kekse in den Mund zu stopfen versuchte, verfluchte Kakashi den Moment, in dem er dem nervtötenden Uchiha sein Geburtsdatum verraten hatte.

Stichwort: Kekse

**Verlockung**

"Kakaschiiiiiii~"  
Eine Faust traf auf Schädelknochen.

"Aua!"

Und dann auf hartes Holz, dass alle leergetrunkenen Sakeflaschen schepperten.

"Du stinkst! Suffkopp!"

"Kakaschi…"  
"Lass deine Pfoten bei dir!"

"Kakaschi~ Sensei hat eine schöööne blaue Coutsch neben seinem – hicks – Schreibtüsch schtehen, auf der man tolle Dinge machen kann… hicks!"

"Wenn ich deine Hände noch mal auf meinem Hintern finde, dann ramme ich dir _Senseis _Lieblingskugelschreiber von seinem Schreibtisch in das eine und die Kugelschreibermiene in das andere Nasenloch!"

Stichwort: Kugelschreibermiene

**Verzierungen**

"OBITO! KAKASHI!"

Sie hatten ihren Sensei noch nie schreien hören. Dementsprechend beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte, Angst in den Gesichtern. Hin zu dem Zimmer, in dem der zukünftige Hokage zusammen mit Rin übernachtete.

Selbige stand in der Tür und begrüßte sie mit angespanntem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen.

"WER VON EUCH WAR SO FREUNDLICH, MEINE BRUST MIT EINEM HERZ AUS RASIERSCHAUM ZU VERZIEREN?"

Als er seinen Sensei betrachtete, wurde Kakashi klar, dass die Tränen in Rins Augen nicht aus Traurigkeit geweint worden waren und dass die angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln auf einen verzweifelten Versuch, nicht wieder laut loszulachen, hindeuteten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wanderten die Blicke aller Beteiligten auf Obito, der ganz unschuldig die Schultern hob.

"Ich wollte nur bekräftigen, was für ein großes, weiches, reines Herz Sie haben. Groß, weich und reinlich weiß wie… Rasierschaum."

Stichwort: Rasierschaum

**Geschmacksverstärker**

"Kakashi?"

Er wurde verfolgt.

"Jetzt warte doch mal!"

Seit Tagen.

"Welche Obstsorte magst du am liebsten?"  
Gelöchert.

"Süßlich oder säuerlich?"

Mit Fragen.

"Magst du lieber Zitrusfrüchte oder so was wie… Bananen? Oder exotisches?"

Dummen Fragen.

"Ignorierst du mich jetzt?"

"Obito! Du weißt meine Lieblingsschokolade, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Schokolade mag, meine bevorzugte Bonbonsorte, dass ich lieber Schwarzbohnen- als Rotbohnenmus mag, dass ich Vanilleeis Erdbeereis vorziehe und mit Yakisoba lieber ist als Soba pur. Wenn du für mich kochen willst, NEIN DANKE. Deine Kekse zu meinem Geburtstag haben mir ein umfangreiches Bild von deinen Kochkünsten vermittelt."  
"Ich kann mich doch bloß nicht entscheiden, welche Kondomsorte ich nehmen soll."

"… Ich sollte jetzt meine Klappe halten, mich umdrehen und ganz schnell davonrennen, oder…?"

Stichwort: Kondome

**Süßigkeiten**

"Rin?"  
"Ja, Obito?"

"Du… bist eine Frau."  
"… Wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist."

"Du machst also gern sauber."  
"Na ja. Gern ist relativ."  
"Du hast… Teppichreiniger?"  
"Ja."  
"Kann ich den haben?"  
"Okay. Wofür?"  
"…"

"…?

"… Ich… hab Wein verkippt."  
"Du bist dreizehn Jahre alt."  
"…"

"Was hast du gemacht?"

"…"  
"Obito…"

"Lutscher gespielt."

"…?"

"Mit Kakashi."

Stichwort: Teppichreiniger

**Befürchtungen**

Er rannte. Der Schweiß floss über seine Stirn, durchnässte seiner Kleidung. Die Angst packte ihn im Nacken, ließ seine Bewegungen hastig werden, unerfahren, er stolperte über Steine und abgebrochene Äste am Boden.

Er hatte seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt, sie alleine gelassen, die Gefahren des Waldes unterschätzt, ihr Können überschätzt.

Die Schreie wurden lauter, jagten ihm Schauer über den Rücken, ließen ihn noch schneller werden. Aber auch als Konohas Gelber Blitz war er nicht schnell genug.

Als er die Lichtung erreichte, nass geschwitzt, Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, einen Kunai gezückt, blickten ihm drei Gesichter verwirrt entgegen.

Er sah Obito am Boden liegen, niedergedrückt von Kakashi, Rin an den Füßen Obitos, die nicht länger in Schuhen steckten.

"Was geht hier vor?"

"Sensei! Meine Rettung! Rin wollte mir die Fußnägel feilen! _Die Fußnägel_! _Mit einer Nagelfeile_! _MIR!_"

"…"

Er hatte sich wohl eher _ver_schätzt.

Stichwort: Nagelfeile

**Ausnahmesituation**

Sie brüllten sich gegenseitig Schimpfwörter entgegen.

"IDIOT!" – "TROTTEL!"

Sie bewarfen sich mit allen Gegenständen, die ihnen in die Finger kamen.

"NICHT UKKY!"

Sie traten sich gegenseitig.

"DAS WAR MEINE NASE!"

Prügelten sich schlimmer als beim Training.

"NIMM DAS!"  
Griffen zu den allerletzten Mitteln.

"LASS MEINE BRILLE!" – "WENN DU MEINE MASKE LOSLÄSST!"

Keiner gab nach. Es herrschte Krieg. Beide Fronten kämpften verbittert.

Um die Fernbedienung.

Stichwort: Fernbedienung

**Duftwolke**

"Obito?"

"Ja?"  
"Hier stinkt's."

"Nach alten Socken?"  
"Daran hab ich mich gewöhnt."  
"Ah."  
"Irgendwie… nach Essen."

"Uhm… Tomatensuppe?"  
"Der Geruch klebt an dir doch schon wie Deo. Es riecht irgendwie nach… Würstchen."

"Gab's letzte Woche."

"Stehen die etwa immer noch rum?!"

"Nein! Mou."

"Trotzdem. Das kommt… von da."

"Von der Heizung?"  
"Ja."  
"Hm… ich… hab das Würstchenwasser aus dem Glas als Heizungswasser benutzt."

"…"

Stichwort: Heizungswasser

**Dekoration**

Minato hätte nie gedacht, dass er seine Stimmbänder eines Tages so weit trainiert hatte, dass man ihn durch ganz Konoha hören würde.

Allerdings hatte er auch nie daran gedacht, dass Uchiha Obito jemals eins seiner Teammitglieder werden würde.

"OBITO!"

Und er hätte nie gedacht, dass Chaos solche Ausmaße annehmen konnte.

"Überleg dir GUT, was du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast!"

Er hatte damals gedacht, dass niemand das Chaos, was er damals nach einer Trainingseinheit im Gemüseladen hinterlassen hatte, übertreffen würde. Aber Obito hatte es geschafft, einen ganzen _Marktplatz _lahm zu legen.

"G-g-g-gomen… nasai…?"

"Es sollte dir SEHR Leid tun!"

Er hatte einen würdigen Nachfolger herangezogen.

"Zur Strafe wirst du Lametta aus Alufolie EINZELN herausschneiden und gold anmalen! Kushina liebt Weihnachtsbäume!"

Stichwort: Alufolie

**Lügen haben kurze Beine**

"Obito!"

"Ja, Rin?"  
"Meine Schlagsahne ist alle."

"Obito?"

"Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"  
"Ich… hab Erdbeeren gegessen. Mit Schlagsahne."  
"Es ist Winter. Es gibt keine Erdbeeren."

"…"  
"WO ist MEINE Schlagsahne?"

"… Ich habe Lutscher gespielt."  
"Mit-"  
"Mit Kakashi."

Stichwort: Schlagsahne.

**Fasching**

Er hasste sie. Er hasste sie alle.

Für ihre Faibles. Dass sie solche Fanatiker waren. Dafür, dass er als wehrloses Opfer dienen musste.

Er, als Erwachsener. ALS MANN.

Auch wenn dieser Satz sehr ironisch klang, wenn ich sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Und hinter ihm Kakashi mit Lockenstab, Rin mit Lippenstift und Obito, der sich bei seiner großen Schwester für das Kleid bedankte.

Minato hatte Angst, heute nach Hause zu gehen.

Stichwort: Lockenstab

**Geständnis**

Kakashi starrte. Mehr blieb ihm nicht übrig. In der einen Hand das Duschgel, die andere Hand flach geöffnet, mit einem Klecks Seife in der Mitte. Er starrte. Blinzelte.

Und brüllte.

"OBITO!"

Selbiger schlenderte absolut selbstzufrieden in das Bad, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ja~?"

Man hörte das Kichern in seiner Stimme und Kakashi sah es auch, als er hinter dem Duschvorhang hervorlugte.

"WAS SOLL DAS?"

"Ich wollte den wiederbeschreibbaren Termin-Duschvorhang ausprobieren, hatte mir Rin zum Geburtstag geschenkt, weil ich doch immer alles vergesse."

"UND DA MUSST DU 'I LOVE KAKASHIS DICK' QUER DRÜBER PINSELN?!"

"Es kam mir gerade so in den Sinn."

"MACH ES WEG, ODER ICH SCHREIB AN MEINE HAUSTÜR 'ICH LIEBE ES, WENN OBITO BEIM MITTAGESSEN SABBERT!"

"…"

Stichwort: Duschvorhang

**Bonbons**

"KAKASHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Er hielt die rechte Hand schnell mit der linken fest, damit sie Obito nicht gleich wieder durch die Tür hinaus beförderte, durch die er eben eingetreten war. Draußen tanzten die Schneeflocken, wirbelten durch die Luft, getragen vom Wind, der einem eisig in die Kleider fuhr.

"DARLING!"

Andererseits passte Obito ganz gut in einen Schneesturm.

Wenig später hockten sie auf dem Bett, Obito mit einem Kühlakku an seiner geschwollenen Wange, wo Kakashi ihn getroffen hatte. Dabei hatte er sich extra zurückgenommen und Obito nur auf den Absatz befördert und nicht in den Schneehaufen vor seiner Tür.

"Was ist nun?"

"Heute ist der vierzehnte Februar."

"Und?"  
"Valentinstag!"  
"… Ah…"

"Hier!"

Obito drückte Kakashi verlegen ein Paket in die Hände. Hervor kam ein Blumentopf, verziert mit kleinen Bonbons (ihm schoss augenblicklich 'Lampenschirm!" durch den Kopf).

"Für Ukky."

"Ah…"

Zur Belohnung bekam Obito einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Stichwort: Blumentopf

**Akrobatik**

Training war hart. Minato trimmte sie. Alle drei waren gelenkig, schnell, wendig, leise.

Sie konnten Bäume hinauflaufen und klettern, über Wasser rennen und hindurch schwimmen.

Sie waren flink, vorsichtig, präzise.

Sie konnten auf einem Arm Liegestütze machen, gingen mit Schwertern wie mit einem Buttermesser um und waren sein ganzer Stolz.

"Gibt es eine Erklärung, warum Obito mit Hexenschuss im Krankenhaus liegt?", befragte er seine Schülerin mit zuckender Augenbraue.

Kleinlaut antwortete Rin.

"Er hat eine Brücke gemacht… und Kakashi und ich haben uns auf ihn gesetzt…

"…"

Stichwort: Brücke

**Wiederholtes Grauen**

Letztes Jahr hatte er geglaubt, es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können. Kushina hatte ihn angestarrt, dann gefragt, was er mit ihrem Mann angestellt hatte.

Es hatte Überzeugungskraft gekostet, ihr zu versichern, dass nicht er etwas mit ihrem Mann angestellt hatte, sondern sein Team mit ihm. Seine eigenen Schüler.

Jetzt stand er erneut vor seiner Haustür.

Obito hatte Kleid gegen Hasenohren und –schwanz ausgetauscht, Rin Lippenstift gegen Rouge und Erdbeerlipgloss und Kakashi Lockenstab gegen Haarspangen.

Er kam sich irgendwie verarscht vor.

Stichwort: Haarspangen

**Hobbyart**

Er wusste ja, dass Obito penetrant war. Aber… dass er das selbst um drei Uhr nachts noch war, war ihm neu. Schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf, beobachtete Obito eine Weile, wie er durchs Zimmer wuselte, dreimal alle Schubladen auf und zu zog, fünfmal seine Kissen durchs Zimmer warf, achtmal in die hinterste Zimmerecke schaute.

Als er Kakashis Bettdecke beiseite zog, und über ihn krabbelte, um in die Ritze hinters Bett zu sehen, räusperte Kakashi sich leise und sah seinen Zimmergenossen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Was machst du da?"

Wie aufs Stichwort sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen des Uchihas und er warf sich Kakashi heulend an die Brust, klammerte sich an ihn, als würde die Welt untergehen.

"I-ich… ich habe meinen Bleistiftspitzer verloren!"

Ein wenig überfordert sah Kakashi auf das Häufchen Elend, das Rotzflecken auf seinem Shirt hinterließ.

"Bleistiftspitzer?"

"Mein Bleistift muss gespitzt werden!"

"Warum?"

"W-w-weil… weil ich sonst keine Nacktbilder v-von d-dir mehr zeichnen kann!"

Obitos Penetranz nahm ungekannte Ausmaße an.

Stichwort: Bleistiftspitzer

**Knutschflecke**

"Obito?"

"Hm."  
"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du mit einem Kissenbezug auf dem Kopf herum rennst?"

"…"  
"Für Pickel muss man sich nicht schämen. In der Pubertät ist das normal."

"Sensei?"  
"Hm?"  
"Haben Sie etwas schon mal richtig bereut?"  
"Hm… Dass ich mich geweigert habe, 'Icha Icha Paradise' zu lesen. Wieso?"  
"Ich hatte Kakashi versprochen, dass er hoch darf, wenn er Jan Ken Pon gewinnt."

Stichwort: Kopfkissenbezug

**Spieltrieb**

O: Mir ist langweilig.

R: Wir könnten was spielen.  
M: Ich packe meinen Koffer.

K: …

R: Oh ja!

M: Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit: ein Buch.

R: Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit: ein Buch u~nd… einen Lockenstab.

M: _(schüttelt sich)_

O: Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit: ein Buch, einen Lockenstab und… Würstchen!

K: _(verdreht die Augen)_

M: Kakashi, du bist dran.

K: Nehme Buch, Lockenstab, Würstchen und Shuriken mit.

R: Wie langweilig… Ich nehme mit: ein… Buch! Einen Lockenstab, Würstchen, Shuriken und… Schlagsahne!

K + O: _(vermeiden krampfhaft sich anzusehen)_

M: Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit: ein Buch, Lockenstab, Würstchen, Shuriken und Schlagsahne. Und ich will noch… Lametta.

O: _(sieht ihn wehleidig an)_

M: Und du hast mich ausgelassen, Rin.

R: Ah, gomen!

O: Ich nehme mit: ein Buch, Lockenstab, Würstchen, Shuriken, Schlagsahne, L… l… lametta… und… Stäbchen.

K: Ich packe meinen Koffer und nehme mit: Buch, Lockenstab, Würstchen, Shuriken, Schlagsahne, Lametta, Stäbchen UND EINEN BLEISTIFTSPITZER.

**Zweisamkeit**

Als ihre Hände sich versehentlich berührten, jagte ein Schauer durch seinen Körper, stellte seine Nackenhaare auf.

Schnell ließ er die Hand wieder von ihm ab. Weitere zwanzig Minuten liefen sie beide durch ein menschenleeres Konoha, teilten sich einen Schirm, weil Obito darauf bestanden hatte, dass Kakashi mit darunter sollte. Im Nachhinein war er irgendwie dankbar, denn der Regen prasselte unablässig auf sie nieder. Und auch wenn seine Schuhe und Sachen längst durchnässt waren, war ihm doch irgendwie warm.

Als ihre Hände sich wieder berührten, zuckten beide genauso schnell zur Seite wie vorher. Aber plötzlich sah Obito ihn an, nagelte ihn förmlich an die Hauswand hinter ihnen.

Dann wandte er sich ab. Kakashi betrachtete eine Pfütze vor ihnen. Schweigend nahm Obito seine Hand und zog ihn rechts daran vorbei.

Loslassen tat er ihn nicht.

Und schweigend liefen sie weiter.

Stichwort: Regenschirm

**Herzenswunsch**

Wenn du eine Sternschnuppe siehst, dann wünsch dir etwas. Es wird irgendwann in Erfüllung gehen.

Lüge. Alles Lüge.

Tote Menschen brachte keiner zurück.

Er hatte im Krankenhaus gelegen, ein neues Auge im Gesicht, einen Freund dafür verloren.

Tränen waren durch die Binde gesickert und er hatte gefleht, _bringt ihn zurück_.

Ein paar Jahre später hatte er in den Trümmern seiner Heimatstadt gesessen, den Hokagemantel in den Händen und hatte in die sternklare Nacht gesehen.

_Bringt ihn zurück._

Nur wenige Monate später waren heiße Tränen auf einen Missionsbericht getropft und ein Flüstern war über seine Lippen gekrochen, in der Maske erstickt.

_Ich will sie wieder sehen._

Alles Lüge.

Jetzt spürte er, wie mit jedem weiteren Tropfen Blut das Leben aus ihm wich.

Es wurde dunkel. Er war allein. Schon lange war er allein.

Dann nahm man seine Hand.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass letztendlich doch alle Wünsche in Erfüllung gingen.

_"Hallo, Kakashi…"_

Stichwort: Sternschnuppe

**Lehre**

Minato wusste, was seine Aufgabe als Sensei war. Seine Schüler auf jede überraschende Situation vorzubereiten.

_Die Kehrseite der Kehrseite lesen._

Seine Schüler mussten achtsam sein, immer vorbereitet, immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass der Körper eine einzige Angriffsfläche war, dass Gefahr überall lauern konnte.

Ein lauter Schrei machte ihm klar, dass es nicht so war, und als er durch das Küchenfenster zu dem Pflaumenbaum sah, an dem Obito kopfüber hing, die Augen sehnsüchtig auf den von Kushina gebackenen, auf dem Fenstersims stehenden Kuchen gerichtet, wusste er, dass es auch noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie soweit sein würden.

Stichwort: Fenstersims

**Hanabi**

Er betrachtete den dunklen Himmel über ihm. Der Stoff seines Yukatas schmiegte sich angenehm an ihn, der Geschmack von Wassermelonen befand sich noch auf seinen Lippen. Eben waren die letzten Funken des Hanabi verloschen und die einzige Lichtquelle war wieder die flackernde Laterne zwischen ihnen. Zu seiner rechten saß Rin, flocht Blumen zu einem Blumenkranz. Zu seiner linken war Minato-sensei, nahm seiner Frau gerade das Teetablett ab.

Und vor ihm, auf den Treppen zur Veranda ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Quietschen, ein schrecklich schiefer Ton. Er nahm einen der mizujôjô-fûsen und warf ihn Obito an den Hinterkopf.

"Hör auf das Shamisen zu malträtieren."

Stichwort: Musik

**Druckmittel**

"Obito! Was hast du da?"  
"H-huh? Gar nichts."

"Na klar. Zeig her!"

"N-nein!"

"Zeig her"

"Das gehört mir nicht! Das gehört Asuma!"

"Das sind Zigaretten…"  
"Ja…"  
"Du rauchst?!"  
"Nur mal probiert…"

"Ich mag keine Zigarettenküsse."  
"… ICH HÖR AUF!"

**Verhängnis**

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er lauthals lachen musste. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Tränen sammelten sich ein seinen Augen, liefen über sein Gesicht, hinterließen nasse Flecken in seiner Maske. Ausflüge mit seinem Team lohnten sich immer wieder.

Immer noch lachend, sein Bauch schmerzte bereits und er konnte kaum Luft holen, betrachtete er den roten Abdruck auf Obitos Wange, Rins hochnäsig in die Luft gerecktes Gesicht, ihre Zehenspitzen, die ungeduldig auf den Boden pochten.

Dann betrat ihr Sensei die Szenerie. Mit einem Grinsen besah auch er das Überbleibsel einer Ohrfeige auf Obitos Wange.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Strafe für's Spannen schon erhalten."  
Kakashi wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Einmal von Rin und einmal von seiner eigenen Dummheit."

Nun traten seinem Lehrer die Tränen in die Augen.

Obito verzog das Gesicht, linste ein weiteres Mal in das untere Stockwerk, wo sich die Mädchenumkleiden befanden, dann starrte er seine Teammitglieder mürrisch an.

"Kann mir jetzt mal einer helfen?"

Kakashi grinst unter der Maske.

"Wenn du blöd genug bist, deinen Dickschädel durchs Treppengeländer zu schieben und anschließend dort feststeckst, kannst du auch noch 'ne Weile so bleiben.

Stichwort: Treppengeländer

**Geschmackssache**

"Obito?"  
"Ja?"  
"Bitte…"  
Was?"  
"… ZIEH. DIR. WAS. AN."

"Hä?"  
"Zieh dir was an, jetzt, sofort und hör auf, nackt durch dieses Zimmer zu rennen! Wenn Sensei jetzt kommt und uns holt, was soll er dann denken?!"

"Die Frage ist eher…"

"… was denkst DU, was Sensei denken sollte?"

"Erwihii~scht."

"Zieh dir was an. Sofort."  
"Okay, okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, zufrieden?"

"Kakashi?"

"Ist das… das ist… das…"  
"Leopardenunterwäsche. Cool, was?"

"Obito…"  
"Ja?"  
"Renn bitte wieder nackt rum."

"Gefällt es dir nackt besser?"

"Das tut grad nichts zur Sache. Aber die Idee, dass Sensei dich nackt sieht, ist weniger furchteinflößend, als wenn er in… den… Genuss von gefleckten Tiermustern kommt."

Stichwort: Leopardenunterwäsche

**Überfall**

Die Attacke kam unvorbereitet. Okay, er gab es zu, von hinten anzugreifen war auch gemein. Außer dem Sichtfeld.

Aber… es war einfach zu verführerisch gewesen. Er hatte sich so unschuldig gebückt, um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen. Die Boxershorts war hervorgerutscht und… man konnte es tierischen Instinkt nennen.

Außerdem fand er es zu süß, wenn Kakashi sich mit feuerroten Wangen wehrte. (Oder auch nicht wehrte.)

Selbiger lag jetzt neben ihm, mit einem Laken bedeckt (_nur _mit einem Laken) und sah ihm murrend entgegen.

"An was denkst du?", fragte Obito grinsend.

"Daran, dass ich mir das nächste Mal einen langen Schuhanzieher mitbringe, mit dem ich mich nicht mehr bücken muss!"

Stichwort: Schuhanzieher

**Erinnerung**

Zwerge krochen über sie hinweg. Monster. Oni. Drachen, die Klauen ausgestreckt. Schweine, mit Ringelschwänzen. Luftschlangen aus Weiß wogten durch blaues Meer.

Die Gestalten warfen Schatten auf das Grün unter ihnen, erweckten die Fantasie ihrer Betrachter.

Da war ein Hase, reckte die wuscheligen Ohren in die Luft. Und zwei Tanuki kämpften gegeneinander, vor Wut aufgeplustert.

Als er die Gestalt eines Jungens im Himmel fand, der einem hübschen Mädchen frech entgegengrinste, stockte ihm der Atem.

Eine Gestalt beugte sich über ihn, die blonden Haare fielen über das schwarze Stirnband.

"Kakashi-sensei? Alles in Ordnung?"

Neben Naruto saß Sakura, sah ihn verwundert an.  
Kakashi schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte der Wind die Wolken weitergetrieben.

"Ja. Alles in Ordnung."

Stichwort: Wolken


End file.
